A pogo pin is a device used in electronics to establish a (usually temporary) connection between two printed circuit boards. Named by analogy with the pogo stick toy, the pogo pin usually takes the form of a slender cylinder containing a sharp, spring-loaded pin. A pogo pin is designed such that upon being pressed by an electronic circuit, the sharp point at the end of the pogo pin makes secure contact with the electric circuit.
Flat no-leads packages such as quad-flat no-leads (QFN), dual-flat no-leads (DFN) physically and electrically connect integrated circuit (IC) chips to substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). Flat no-leads packages, also known as micro leadframe (MLF) and small-outline no leads (SON), is a surface-mount technology, one of several package technologies that connect IC chips to the surfaces of PCBs without through-holes. Flat no-lead is a near chip scale package plastic encapsulated package made with a planar copper leadframe substrate. Perimeter leads on the package bottom can provide electrical connections to the PCB. Flat no-lead packages include an exposed thermal pad to improve heat transfer out of the IC chip (into the PCB). Heat transfer can be further facilitated by metal vias in the thermal pad.